Justin Bieber Drabbles
by FanFic422
Summary: A collection of short one shots and drabbles about Justin Bieber and his girlfriend who is on tour with him. Enjoy! R
1. Drabble 1  Awkward

Justin Bieber Drabbles

Drabble 1 – Awkward

Walking over the threshold, I dropped my bags at the door and examined what would be my home for the next twenty-four hours. Turning around, I found Justin much closer than where I'd left him at the door. He smiled mischievously and took a step closer to me, forcing me back. I hit the bed and I fell onto it. Justin followed, placing a hand on either side of my head. I gasped at his sudden proximity. He noticed and immediately pulled back, obviously afraid to put me out of my comfort zone. I wasn't having that. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled with back down to me. His lips had barely found mine when the door banged open.

Justin was up and against the opposite wall in two seconds flat. I curled up onto the bed and looked up to see who had interrupted us. None other than Usher was standing in the doorway, his eyes darting from Justin, with his hands in his pockets and his long hair covering his red face, to me with my hands between my legs, looking down.

The silence that followed was awkward and I quickly got up and murmured something about having to go now, leaving Justin to fight for himself. Once down the hall, I heard a booming laugh come from the direction I'd just come from. Sorry, Justin…


	2. Drabble 2  Down to Earth

Justin Bieber Drabbles

Drabble 2 – Down to Earth

*Takes place after Justin is performing a concert and runs off stage while singing 'Down to Earth,' a song about his parents' divorce.

I heard a door slam somewhere nearby. Following the sound, I came to Justin's door. Cautiously, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. There he laid, this confident, successful pop star, curled up on his bed, crying his heart out into his pillow.

I felt a part of my heart break as I stood there in the doorway. Very slowly, I came around the bed and sat down on the end. I reached a tentative hand out to gently touch his arm. He sat up then, wiping his eyes hurriedly with his sleeve. He shook his head and looked away from me, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

I placed a hand under his chin and made him look at me. I stared into those deep brown eyes until finally he broke and then his head was in my lap and tears flowed freely once more. I stroked his hair and murmured soft things in his ear, telling him it was going to be okay.

I don't know how long we lay there, him wrapped in my arms. There was no sound, but that of sirens in the distance. As the night went on, his sobs eased, eventually slowing to raged breaths, which quietly evened. I looked down at his now peaceful face until a light snore emitted from the now sleeping angel.

I carefully disentangled myself from his embrace and made my way to the door. Knowing Justin, he wouldn't appreciate the embarrassment of waking up to see that his girlfriend had had to take care of him. I shut the door quietly behind me. Turning back down the hall towards the other room, I met Pattie around the corner. She looked up at me, expectant. I wondered how long she'd been waiting here.

I simply nodded my head and she enveloped me in a thankful hug. We didn't need words to describe the pain we were both experiencing to see Justin this way. I knew this be so very hard for her. But she whispered a simple thank you to me before we made our way to our rooms for what was now a much needed rest.


	3. Drabble 3 Just Justin

Justin Bieber Drabbles

Drabble 3 – Just Justin (Sequel to Down to Earth)

The next morning found Pattie and I eating in the breakfast nook of the hotel room. We made conversation with Scooter as 8 o'clock came around. It was a bit late for us, but we had anonymously decided that we could all use the extra hours.

The door opened and in walked Justin. It really is amazing how someone could look so terrible, yet so amazingly hot at the same time. He was wearing the same clothes he'd worn for the concert the night before, which were now very wrinkled. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a messy mop atop his head. His feet dragged slightly as he walked uneasily to the table and dropped heavily into a chair.

There was an awkward silence as Pattie, Scooter and I stared from one to another. Justin finally reached for a slice of toast and began to pluck it into tiny pieces. He didn't make eye contact with any of us; he seemed very intent on the task at hand of destroying his toast.

I couldn't take it anymore; I opened my mouth to speak but closed it quickly when Justin suddenly looked up at me. I met his eyes and we sat there, frozen, gazing into the other's eyes. Then, surprising me, he melted into a stubborn smile and winked at me. There was my Justin. I reached for another piece of toast and covered it with marmalade, then placed it on his plate. He smiled an exhausted smile at me and took a bite. I could almost feel Pattie and Scooter relax into their chairs.

They didn't know what had happened; they hadn't been there. They hadn't seen him crying his little heart out. I knew he was embarrassed about it and that was why I hadn't said much even to Pattie. He was such a big star, but what people didn't always realize is that he's just a little kid as well.

Maybe he just needed to get back to that, to being just Justin, not pop sensation Justin Bieber, just my Justin.


	4. Drabble 4 Fun in the Sun

Justin Bieber Drabbles

Drabble 4 – Fun in the Sun

The warm rays of sun beat down through the open windows of the black SUV as we made our way along the interstate. Justin's next concert was just in the next town over, so we decided to drive, instead of fly.

Justin sat in the seat beside me, his hair drenched in sweat. I pulled my shirt away from my skin, trying to cool myself off. It had to be a billion degrees out! Thankfully, Scooter, the driver, had just informed us that we were nearly at our destination.

We pulled into the parking lot of a grand hotel with finely trimmed hedges and a doorman who welcomed us in. We had barely been in our new room for ten minutes when we were changed into our bathing suits, ready to hit the pool.

Justin whistle as I walked out of the bath room, dressed in my favourite pink and white striped bikini. I did a little dance for him before rolling my eyes and dragging him out the door. Reaching the deck, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I didn't want to mess up my makeup and I had no intension of getting my hair wet.

I reached down with my foot to check the water's temperature. It was freezing cold. I was still hunched over when Justin came from behind and pushed me over the edge of the pool! I barely had time to close my eyes before I broke the water's surface.

I was so mad at Justin. Well, actually I wasn't; but I decided to play with his head anyway. I stayed under the water for a few seconds longer than necessary. I could hear Justin calling my name frantically. I lifted my head just above the water and splashed wildly with my arms.

'Help! Justin, I can't swim!" I lied. Suddenly, he was in the pool with me. I felt his strong arms around me as he cradled me against his chest.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so sorry," he cooed. I snickered and pushed down on his head, causing him to dunk under the water.

He reappeared moments later, shaking out his hair, a bewildered look on his face. I laughed and proceeded to swim the length of the pool. He just shook his head and took off after me, grabbing me by the foot and pulling me under with him.

I wrapped my arms around him in the water and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. We embraced under the water for a minute before we were forced to return to the surface for air. Justin looked stunning with his wet hair sticking to his face, the light reflecting off his hazel eyes. For a moment, all I could do was stare. We may have solved the heat issue, but it was definitely still hot in here.


	5. Drabble 5 Water Bottle

Justin Bieber Drabbles

Drabble 5 – Water Bottle

*Based on the following video: .com/watch?v=0e50vqY7Szo

"It's not funny!" Justin exclaimed, as I clutched my stomach in laughter and fell backwards onto the couch. Funnier even than the look on his face at that moment, was the video we had just watched on his laptop. The headline read: _Justin Bieber gets HIT by Water Bottle!_ .

While Justin sat their glaring at me, I reached over and pressed the replay button. I waited in anticipation until the bottle came onto the screen and whacked Justin on the head. I couldn't help it; I broke into another fit of laughter. Justin face seemed to be in a permanent scowl.

"How can you laugh at this?" Justin asked, obviously insulted.

"Because it's funny, Justin. Lighten up!" I joked. In my opinion, the whole ordeal was hilarious.

Justin gave a small 'humpth' and turned away from me. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from the back.

"I'm sorry, Justin," I cooed softly into his ear. "I didn't know you were so sensitive about it."

I kissed him gingerly on the cheek. He turned his face so that the kiss was now on the lips. The kiss became more passionate and I went to pull back, but Justin just leaned further in.

"Now, now," I scolded, pushing him back and getting up off the couch to get something to eat. I opened the small fridge and pulled out a leftover piece of chocolate cake and a bottle of water. I sat down with my snack and dug in.

"Maybe you should hold off on the cake there, missy. You're getting a little pudgy," Justin smirked. I knew he was just joking, getting me back for laughing at his water bottle attack. However, you do not, under any circumstances, ever call a girl fat. You just don't.

Grabbing the water bottle from the table, I took aim and fired it at Justin's head.

"Ow!" he cried, a bewildered look on his face.

"Woops! Slipped," I said innocently and went back to my snack. See, I can have my cake and eat it, too.


End file.
